You're my mother, my real mother
by Skylar Cevering
Summary: Especial día de la madre: "Las madres no sólo son las que te traen al mundo. De hecho, eso es lo más fácil que logran hacer ellas. Una verdadera madre para mi, es aquella que te cría y te educa; Esa persona que a pesar de todo te ha protegido y mantenido. Una verdadera madre te ama incondicionalmente sin importar quien seas. Amo a esa persona que no es una mujer necesariamente."


**Sí, leyeron bien. Esto es un fic especial del día de las madres con Damien y Satán de personajes centrales, no pude evitarlo. Quise escribir sobre Stan y Sharon pero justo cuando iba a empezar se me ocurrió esta idea rarísima (Porque nada más a mí se me ocurren) y bueh, me pareció de lo más genial(?) Empecemos :)**

* * *

_**South Park no me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**You're my mother, my real mother.**_

**By:** Skylar Cevering.

* * *

«_Porque las madres no sólo son las que te traen a este mundo. De hecho, eso es lo más fácil que logran hacer ellas. Una verdadera madre para mi, es aquella que te cría y te educa; Esa persona que a pesar de todo te ha protegido y mantenido. Una verdadera madre te ama incondicionalmente sin importar quien seas. Amo a mi "mamá" sin importar que no sea una mujer necesariamente.»_

* * *

Era un 10 de mayo del año actual, cerca de las 10:30 de la mañana. Un rubio inglés de unos dieciséis años caminaba en dirección al cementerio de un pueblecillo en Inglaterra con una rosa blanca en su fina y delgada mano. No constaba de ser un astuto para adivinar las intenciones del joven. Visitará a su mamá, le dedicará unos cuantos poemas y finalmente le entregará la rosa. Aprovechando el paso, saludará a su padre y a su hermana, quienes también estaban difuntos y enterrados cerca de la señora Pirrup. "Pip", como le apodaban al muchachito, era un ser de gran admiración. Pues contando con el hecho de que literalmente toda su familia estaba muerta, siempre se le miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, y ese día no era la excepción.

Antes de llegar a su destino, divisó la figura de una persona familiar entre las tumbas, se trataba de su mejor amigo, Damien Thorne. Se le apreciaba indiferente, cabizbajo y fumando. El menor pensó que no será mala idea entablar una conversación; después de todo eran amigos de muchos años y se tenían gran confianza:

—¡Buenos días, Damien!— Saludó el pequeño Philip Pirrup cordialmente. Al notar que el otro no le contestó nada se sintió extrañado. —¿Qué es lo que te pasa?— Preguntó con preocupación.

El anticristo dio una última calada al cigarrillo que llevaba, después tiró el objeto hacia el pavimento para posteriormente pisotearlo. —Nada importante. Discutí con papá de nuevo.— Respondió con un tono de desinterés.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Ahora por qué?

—Honestamente, no querrás saberlo.

—Vamos, ¿Tan grave es? No te hará daño desahogarte conmigo. Dime, ¿Qué pasó?— Le sonrió.

El de cabellos azabache rodó sus ojos de resignación y suspiró:

—Bueno, verás que...

**Flashback:**

—_Viejo, ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que me digas quién es mi mamá? Quiero verla...me gustaría conocerla y ¿Por que no? Felicitarla también..._

_—No lo creo, hijo mío, ¿Y porque no me felicitas a mí? He sido el único que te ha soportado desde que naciste, mi pequeño cabronazo._

_—¿Bromeas, no?— Respondió —No estoy para juegos, padre. De verdad quiero conocer a mamá, ¿Sabes la envidia que siento al ver las estúpidas fotos de mis amigos en la tierra con sus respectivas madres en Facebook acompañado de un mensaje tan cursi que me hace vomitar? Sí, me da envidia. Aunque ese tipo de detalles me aborrezcan siempre he tenido una curiosidad colosal por practicarlo pero eso me hace falta... una madre._

_—Bien, ¿Y por que no te tomas esa foto conmigo? Nos veríamos tan lindos..._

_—¡NO, NO, NO! Agh...no me entiendes. Necesito una figura femenina, a mamá. No quiero nada contigo, ¿Captas? Sólo revélame su rostro, yo me encargo de localizarla y visitarla._

_—No, Damien. No me insistas. Lo último que deseo es que la conozcas._

_—¡¿PERO QUE PUTAS TE HE HECHO YO?! Aunque no lo creas o de plano no recuerdes, tengo raíces humanas. Tengo todo el derecho de conocerla. Joder, sea quien sea ella me dio la vida... ¡Y ESO VALE MÁS QUE TU!_

_La había cagado y a lo grande._

_Satán se encontraba enfurecido, cerró los ojos y respiró con profundidad mientras contaba mentalmente hasta cinco. Se levantó del sofá dispuesto a irse:_

_—¿Y nunca te has dado cuenta de que ella nunca estuvo entre nosotros? ¿No te has percatado que yo fui el que te ofreció todo mi amor y cariño? Te regalé todo lo que quisiste, te eduqué, cuidé y protegí. Hice más de lo que pudo haber hecho esa...persona. Te dio la vida, sí. Pero si te la dio fue gracias a mí quien la obligó a hacerlo. No ibas a nacer, Damien. Esa mujer era una fácil, su cobardía fue tan grande que pensó en abortarte. Ya, lo sabes todo, ¿Estás feliz por ello? Búscala si quieres, pero lo harás por tu cuenta. Lo único que te pido es que seas consciente que esa mujer estaba por matarte— Dicho esto, el hombre de piel roja desapareció._

_Damien no podía estar más sorprendido con la mandíbula casi tocando el suelo._

**Fin del flashback:**

—Ni creas, Philip. Sinceramente estoy sumamente arrepentido. Yo... no tenía idea. No pensé correctamente, actué de una manera muy estúpida.

—Pues en cierto punto es comprensible— Consoló el amante del té y los bolillos —Estabas desesperado. No es fácil crecer con la ausencia de alguien como mamá y peor aún, no tener idea de quien es. Te lo digo yo. Pero reconoce que metiste la pata al decir que todo lo que ha hecho tu papá fue algo inútil. Al menos tu tienes el gran privilegio de tener alguien así a tu lado, yo no conté con esa suerte.

Por primera vez en toda la plática, Thorne miró a Pirrup a los ojos. Tenía toda la jodida razón. Sintió una punzada en el corazón debido a la lástima y pena por su mejor amigo. Éste se veía normal, con la misma sonrisa de siempre, ¿Acaso este chico nunca ha presenciado la tristeza alguna vez?

—¿Crees que él pueda aceptar mis disculpas después de todo esto?— Preguntó el mayor temiéndose lo peor.

Pip rio por lo bajo.

—¡Claro que lo hará! Eres su único hijo, Damien. Todo se solucionará si demuestras que realmente lo aprecias. Piensa positivo— Aconsejó.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el anticristo se lanzó contra el inglés en un abrazo, gesto que Philip no dudó en responder:

—Gracias. Algún día me mataré por decir esto pero...eres el mejor amigo que pude haber tenido, gracias. Te pagaré, te lo aseguro.

—N-no es necesario. Así soy yo, me gusta servir a las personas— Agradeció el pequeñín —¡Apresúrate! Aún tienes tiempo.

—Si, si. Ya me voy. Mándale saludos a tu mamá de mi parte y dile que le deseo un feliz día de las madres.— Se distanció del rubio, abrió un portal y se esfumó.

—De acuerdo— Dijo Pip a la nada.

...

El joven pelinegro abrió la puerta de la extraña casa que poseían el y Satán en el infierno. Al estar adentro, miró a su padre nuevamente sentado en el sofá viendo equis programa de televisión con una cerveza a la mano. Damien repasó en su cabeza cada una de las palabras que le dedicaría. Dio cierta cantidad de pasos para llegar al sofá y se sentó justo a su lado.

—Papá... ¿Podrías perdonarme? Fui un imbécil, yo no sabia. Lo siento.

El demonio mayor sólo miró a su hijo sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Fue entonces cuando Damien intuyó que aplicaría el plan B. De su bolsillo sacó una pequeña hoja de papel y carraspeando la voz un par de veces llamó la atención de su padre:

_"Papá. Si lo que te dije al principio no pareció satisfacerte he aquí un poema que yo mismo escribí, puede que no sea tan hermoso como tenía en mi expectativa ni mucho menos el mejor poema. Considera que esto fue meramente expresado de mí:__No necesito de una figura materna para festejar este día tan importante. Porque para mí, una madre no tiene sexo. Según yo, sólo necesita de ser una persona que regaló su amor incondicionalmente, alguien que me ayuda cuando lo necesito, un individuo que me haya protegido de cualquier peligro. Aquel que no es un experto en cocina pero se esfuerza en pulirse cuando de su hijo se trata, aquel que nunca se le olvida relatar el cuento de las buenas noches. Esa persona que sin importar que pasara siempre estaría para su hijo y el siempre estaría para él. Porque mi padre en realidad también es mi madre. Puede que mi rostro o mi manera de ser no lo refleje. Pero créanme que todos los días estoy profundamente agradecido de tener a alguien como él. Él es único. Él es el mejor padre/madre que cualquier ser podrá tener."_

Había terminado. Damien no podía estar más apenado que nunca. Tenía los ojos clavados en el piso. Una parte de él quería suicidarse, pues ese comportamiento no era propio de Thorne, pero por el otro se sentía extrañamente feliz, con un peso menos.

Por otro lado, Satán estaba a nadar de soltar el llanto. No dijo nada, simplemente abrazó a su hijo y le removió sus negros cabellos con su mano recibiendo una diminuta queja del anticristo.

—Me sorprendes, hijo. Por supuesto que te perdono, me has dejado sin habla.

Raramente, el menor sonrió cálidamente.

—¿Feliz día de la madre?

—Podría ser... ¿Quieres ver una película? Hay un especial en Fox— Preguntó Satán con entusiasmo.

—¡Sí!— Contestó Damien —Espera, ¿Y si nos tomamos una foto?

—¿De verdad?

—Claro, ¿Por qué no?

El chico sacó su celular, abrió la aplicación de la cámara y se tomaron el famoso _'Selfie'_

—Sabes, esto es raro. Este día he sido una persona totalmente diferente— Expresó Thorne. —Pero no sabes cuanto me alegró leerte esa cosa. Me sentí bien.

—Pues...para que lo hayas escrito tu, te quedó muy bien. Te felicito, hijo.

—Gracias, papá— Dijo el chico para después dar toda su atención al televisor junto a Satán.

* * *

**¿Fin?**

* * *

**Da fuck? Me quedó más cursi de lo que pensé xD. Equis, quería hacer algo respectivo al día de las madres, ya que no leí algo sobre esto hoy y me pareció totalmente raro. **

**¡Ah! Me tomé la idea de mencionar a la madre de Damien gracias a las ideas que dio Luis Carlos en su fic "INDECISIÓN". Personalmente les sugiero pasarse por ahí. Puede que encuentren inspiración en cualquiera de sus buenas historias.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, por mi parte es todo. Se que es tarde, pero festejen a sus mamis así bien bonito(?) yo ya lo hice(?)**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
